


see, i've come to burn

by luciferloveschloe (clairefraserloves)



Series: no rivers and no lakes [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dom Chloe Decker, Dom/sub, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, POV Lucifer, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wings, fuckruary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefraserloves/pseuds/luciferloveschloe
Summary: Prompt: Tease / Sensory DeprivationHer gentle hands trailed over his skin in long, slow strokes, down his sides and legs, up his arms and back down to his stomach. One, two, three times, until his whole body felt warm and his throat felt tight.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: no rivers and no lakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617628
Comments: 25
Kudos: 223
Collections: Lucifer (TV) Foxy's Collection of Smut





	see, i've come to burn

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first fic for the lucifer fandom. there are not enough sub!lucifer fics, so this is me writing the fic i want to see in the world!
> 
> i'm notoriously slow, but i do plan to do more from the prompt list this february. thank you for this challenge!
> 
> english is not my first language, so if there are mistakes, please tell me. if you leave a comment, you earn my undying gratitude.
> 
> work and series title are from florence + the machine's 'seven devils'.
> 
> betaed by the wonderful [@venividivictorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividivictorious/pseuds/venividivictorious). thank you!!
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://luciferloveschloe.tumblr.com/)!

He was floating.

Which was ridiculous, because Chloe had tied him down on all four sides of his bed. The silk couldn’t truly hold him, of course, but he had given his word.

And he didn’t _want_ to break his bonds.

The thick mask covering his eyes left him in absolute darkness. Additionally, his hearing (which didn’t really work anyway, according to her) was blocked by his favourite special earplugs. Everything was silent, and dark, and he was completely at her mercy, and he _loved_ it.

The finger that had been teasing and teasing his right nipple suddenly vanished. He squirmed, and probably babbled something at her, but if she answered him, he couldn’t hear it.

He could picture her clearly in his mind, though. Her hair, still a bit tousled from their kisses from earlier, her little smug grin whenever he would lose grip on his control a bit more, her beautiful breasts in the black bra he’d bought her last week, and whatever she was torturing him with presently.

There was the feather again, stroking up and down his throbbing cock, and he mewled. She hadn’t given him more than that yet, and he was sure they’d already been going for half an hour.

He moved restlessly when even that touch disappeared, but he felt her three soft taps on his right shoulder starkly.

“Green, Detective! _Fuck_ , green.”

He hoped it didn’t come out warbled. Or desperate. Well, too desperate, anyway.

Seconds passed where he only felt the mattress dipping under her weight, but nothing else. Hadn’t she heard him? Had he not said it out–

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

Two nipple clamps, attached at the exact same time. Clever, cruel, _perfect_ Detective. They weren’t the truly wicked ones, but with Chloe near him, they were enough to make him gasp and tense in his bonds.

He was still adjusting to these two new pinpoints of sensation when her touch returned to him. Her gentle hands trailed over his skin in long, slow strokes, down his sides and legs, up his arms and back down to his stomach. One, two, three times, until his whole body felt warm and his throat felt tight.

 _I’m here_ , her touch said. _I love you._

He moaned weakly, surrendering himself to her, and focussed on her caresses. When her fingers curled possessively around his cock, he arched his back, putting strain on the clamps in the process. Warm breath ghosted over his skin, and then Chloe started licking the tip of him. He was sensitive and wound up, and it was too much and not enough.

" _Chloe._ Chloe, Chloe…”

She continued to tease him for endless seconds, and then – finally – swallowed him whole. He groaned, helplessly, and melted under her tongue and mouth and fingers. Bound and deprived of his other senses, it was overwhelming. She took him deeper and cupped his balls, and he reached his edge far sooner than he would have liked. Somewhere in the haze of his pleasure, he remembered he didn’t have permission to come yet.

“I’m going to– Chloe, please…”

One tap on his stomach, and he could come. She worked him properly now, sucking and stroking him with her fist, bobbing up and down, doing that _thing_ with her tongue and he… He could hold on.

_Chloe fuck please–_

He could wait for their signal, he could… She would–

Nothing.

No tap, cold air around his cock instead.

He whimpered, and writhed in frustration, his orgasm fading away fast. She didn’t pull _that_ trick very often. He breathed in and out to try and calm himself down, and there were three taps on his right shoulder again.

“Green, Detective. Green, you monster.”

He whined that last part, he knew he did, but he couldn’t help it. Unexpectedly, she pressed her lips to his, and he returned her kiss enthusiastically. Before he could get lost in it though, she pulled away, and everything was dark and still again.

Then cold leather touched his calf, and he twitched. The strands of the black flogger she loved to use on him, he recognised.

_Oh fuck yes…_

He shifted, trembling in anticipation before her. She let him wait a while longer, and then started on his right leg, with swats that warmed him up and drew little sighs from him. At the first real hit, he had to choke off his groan. The pain was searing and bright in contrast to barely existent, and he hadn’t quite gotten used to it yet. Doing this with her was something else.

His other leg was next, followed by his sides, his arms, his stomach. She peppered his body with stroke upon stroke, always careful to avoid his cock and nipples. Soon, she’d reduced him to a quivering mess. The sharp pain of the flogger mixed with the dull ache of the clamps and the pulsing of his denied length, slowly morphing into something that stole his breath and made his heart pound in his chest.

“–tective please…”

He’d started begging a while ago and couldn’t seem to stop. Only with her he allowed himself to let go like that, to show so much weakness. With her, he was safe.

Her next blow was gentle in comparison, but she’d targeted it directly at his groin. He let out a small cry and jerked in his bonds, breathing hard as his cock twitched and the sharp sting faded into tingling pleasure. No blow followed that one, but the mattress dipped ag–

_FUCK FUCK FUCK_

Chloe sunk down on his cock in one swift motion. She was so wet and tight around him, he barely managed not to come on the spot. Suddenly, he could feel her hands cupping his cheek and loosening the straps of his mask. His earplugs came next, and he bit his lip hard as his senses were restored. 

Everything was too bright and glaring and loud, but seeing Chloe again was worth it. Her flowing hair glowed like bronze in the light of the candles, and her soft smile made his pulse race and his stomach flutter.

“I love you.”

When had his voice become so hoarse? It didn’t matter, because Chloe huffed and her smile grew even wider.

“I love you too, Lucifer. So much. You’ve been so, so good for me.”

Her words were quietly spoken, warm and earnest, and they seeped into his heart easily. For her, there were no walls. They’d never worked, not from the beginning. Once, his hell-forged instincts had screamed that this was lunacy, that she would kill him, destroy him, break him until he couldn’t put himself back together anymore.

But she was the keeper of his soul, and if there was anything good in his life, it was her.

“Always so, so perfect for me. Do you want to know what’ll happen next?”

He was still slightly dazed and grinning softly because of her praise, but he nodded, intrigued.

“Well, I’m going to ride you and have a spectacular orgasm in a few seconds, and then I want you to snap these ties and come however you like. Sound okay?”

He growled and threw his head back, fighting the urge to thrust up into her.

“Sounds amazing, Detective.”

She chuckled and started to rock slowly above him, taking him deep, pulsing and clenching around him again and again. He fervently hoped he had enough self-control left to hold out for a _few seconds_.

It didn’t help when she snapped open and threw away her bra, smirking and winking, leaving him slack-jawed with awe beneath her. It _especially_ didn’t help when she removed the nipple clamps one at a time, sending a wave of fresh new pain through him and straight to his groin. 

_Oh fuck fuck fuck oh SHIT–_

She watched his every move, drank in every sound she forced from him. The knowledge made his cock twitch and his resolve waver. He moaned, breathlessly, helplessly, and his desperation seemed to finally affect her as well. Her movements gradually sped up, her eyes never leaving his, soft little mewls escaping from her mouth. 

“Chloe, please… I need– Need to watch you come, please love–“ 

She stilled abruptly with her fingers clawing at his chest, her face frozen in pleasure and a choked cry falling from her lips. His favourite sight ever. He couldn’t believe how _beautiful_ she was.

Her inner walls squeezed and squeezed his cock and he had to _come_ and he had to touch her, _now_. He surged up and pressed his forehead to hers, brushing his fingers over her face and arms, greedily cupping her breasts. 

“Lucifer…”

Only Chloe said his name like that, like she _cherished_ it in her mouth. Only Chloe _looked_ at him like that. Like he was the hero, not the villain.

He held her eyes with his own, and it took all but three desperate thrusts and he was coming too, moaning brokenly as white hot pleasure spread through his body and everything but her fell away.

_Chloe Chloe Chloe–_

He came back to himself only slowly, clutching her to him as tight as he could and breathing harshly. She ran her fingers through his hair over and over and pressed gentle kisses to his temple, and he realised belatedly he’d cocooned them snugly in his wings.

“Lucifer.”

He looked up into her blue eyes, shining with happiness and love, and Heaven couldn’t hold a candle to her.


End file.
